


Пособие по выходу из кризисной ситуации

by torri_jirou



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каору был абсолютно счастлив. Полностью, безоговорочно и не-ве-ро-ят-но!<br/>Он валялся на кровати в полном одиночестве, и это обстоятельство его ничуть не расстраивало - наконец-то выпала редкая возможность спокойно пересмотреть (в сотый раз) своих любимых Гандамов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пособие по выходу из кризисной ситуации

Каору был абсолютно счастлив. Полностью, безоговорочно и не-ве-ро-ят-но!  
Он валялся на кровати в полном одиночестве, и это обстоятельство его ничуть не расстраивало — наконец-то выпала редкая возможность спокойно пересмотреть (в сотый раз) своих любимых Гандамов.. Поэтому, когда в квартире громко хлопнула входная дверь, а вслед за этим раздался вопль "Каорууу!" и громкий топот, лидер-сан не стал реагировать. Он только сжал зубы и еще внимательнее уставился в телевизор.  
Он не стал реагировать, когда Тошия пролетел мимо него к гардеробу и стал вытаскивать наружу свою одежду, приговаривая: "Эта слишком скучная... эта слишком пафосная... а эта вообще из моды вышла уже... не то... опять не то... и эта не годится!" Он не стал реагировать, когда на кровать полетели забракованные рубашки, свитера, джинсы и брюки. Но когда ему на голову плюхнулась шелковая футболка рыжего цвета, не реагировать уже не получилось.  
— Ты куда-то идешь? — осторожно спросил Каору, сдвигая с себя одежду.  
— Мы! — Тошия вертел в руках две рубашки, желтую и синюю в темную полоску. — Я же тебе рассказываю, рассказываю, а ты вперился в своих Гандамов, как будто в первый раз видишь. Нас пригласили на вечеринку. Какая лучше: синяя или желтая?  
— Желтая. А что за вечеринка?  
— Да просто вечеринка. Я в студии случайно Джея встретил, и он любезно меня пригласил. Вернее, всех нас. Даю и Шинье я уже позвонил. Мне идет вот эта рубашка?..  
— Ты же сам ее покупал, — ответил Каору, — Значит, мы туда идем?  
— Конечно, идем! Или… ты не хочешь?.. – Тошия собирался швырнуть на кровать очередную шмотку, но теперь замер с ней в руках.  
— Да нет, напротив, с удовольствием пойду, — Каору успел вовремя перехватить рубашку в полете, — А кто еще там будет?  
— Ой, толком не помню, но какая-то сборная солянка. Я запомнил только, что будет Сугизо и эти, ПиСишные… Кра и Газетто… где мой любимый ремень, ты не видел?  
Каору побледнел.  
Он с ужасом смотрел на ворох одежды на кровати и пытался вспомнить, кто же ему недавно рассказывал, будто Газеттовский вокалист – шопоголик.  
«Избави звезды, если они познакомятся» — думал Каору с нарастающей паникой, — «а они обязательно познакомятся! Рыбак рыбака… познакомятся, подружатся, начнут вместе ходить по магазинам и спать мне станет негде – все займет одежда!»  
Перед глазами Каору возникла четкая картинка, как он, свернувшись калачиком, укрывшись своей старой курткой, спит в прихожей на коврике, обнимая ноутбук и гитару, а груда вещей как цунами выкатывается из комнат и смывает его за порог квартиры.  
«Надо что-то делать, нельзя допустить, чтобы они встретились!»  
Каору выбрался из-под груды вещей и, спотыкаясь о разбросанные ботинки, добрался до Тошии, который как раз вынырнул из шкафа.  
— Слушай, а давай в костюмах пойдем! Будем такие элегантные и строгие, пусть все обзавидуют… ох, что ты делаешь, Каору?  
— У тебя на шее царапинка, надо срочно обработать.  
— Ты уверен, что раны именно так обрабатываются? – с сомнением спросил Тошия, но не отстранился, а наоборот, наклонил голову, чтобы Каору было удобнее целовать его. Тот отвлекся всего на секунду.  
— Если хочешь, я принесу аптечку…  
— Неее, аптечку не надо, но мы же на вечеринку не успеем.  
— Подумаешь, опоздаем немного. Самые важные гости всегда приходят последними. Ужас какой, Тотчи, да у тебя же все плечи исцарапаны!  
— Мммм…

Через два часа:  
— Ну, что, давай еще разочек по-быстрому и пойдем?  
— Ага. И пойдем.

Еще через два часа:  
— Каору, ты просто монстр, третью рубашку на мне рвешь уже.  
— Прости, ничего не могу с собой поделать, но это тааак заводит. Да ты сам попробуй.  
— Ух ты, и правда!

Через три часа:  
— Все, Каору, я больше не могу!  
— Что, тогда пошли на вечеринку?  
— Какую вечеринку?  
— Вот и молодец. Дай поцелую.  
— Мммм… ну ладно, еще разочек, а потом спать.

Проснувшись утром, Тошия не сразу понял, почему он спит под своими рубашками вместо одеяла. Но потом вспомнил прошлую ночь и сладко потянулся. Все тело приятно болело – да, зажгли они вчера на славу. Правда, на вечеринку не попали, ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось.  
Тошия повернул голову: Каору спал, трогательно положив под голову лохматый свитер вместо подушки, рукав какой-то легкомысленной пестрой рубашки покоился на его талии, словно бы обнимая. Тошия ревниво отбросил нахальную вещь в сторону.  
— Каору, Каору, просыпайся, у тебя на губе царапинка… Ну, что ты улыбаешься?

Как я уже говорила, Каору был абсолютно счастлив. Полностью, безоговорочно и не-ве-ро-ят-но!

Май 2009 г.


End file.
